1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action game wherein a VELCRO covered ball is thrown at a plurality of VELCRO covered disks to attach a disk to the ball.
2. Description of Related Art
Hook and loop material which is commonly known as VELCRO is used in a variety of different game sets. For example, Impulse Ltd. marketed a VELCRO game set under the trademark STICKY FINGERS that contained baseballs, footballs, disks and corresponding gloves which were covered with hook and loop material to assist in catching the projectiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617 issued to Lee discloses a similar VELCRO game set which includes a disk and a corresponding glove that are covered with hook and loop material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,745 issued to Rudell et al., discloses a football and glove game set which have corresponding hook and loop material that is used to grasp the football. All of these games involve the mere throwing and catching of a projectile. It would be desirable to have a VELCRO based game set that involved more skill than throwing and catching a projectile, to thereby stimulate more interest in the game and provide more entertainment for the players.